


but still...  they come!

by TcwRob



Series: War of the worlds [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The War of the Worlds - H. G. Wells
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcwRob/pseuds/TcwRob
Summary: After the end of the war commander rex and Ahsoka tano  are tasked by the republic go discover more of the unknow regions on the borderlands  they discover a planet and they set up base with the rest of the 332nd  orbiting on the neighboring planet
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, George herbert/Carrie, Parson nathaniel/beth
Series: War of the worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143212
Kudos: 2





	but still...  they come!

Earth/corrari

William was out on his porch gazing at the night sky being an unusual event from mars

"William?" a lady said

"VERA! have you seen it?..have you looked at mars this evening!"

"yes! yes I have, there's a great light coming from the illuminated part of the disc" she amusingly said "oh it's like a puff of flame emerging near the planet" 

"the society is in raptures I've just left them" she then sighed in disbelief "what can it be?" then she came up with something "life?" 

"don't be absurd!" William interrupted " how much do I have to explain that its impossible for evolution to have taken place on two adjacent planets but it can be a volcano a lightning storm" "it can be William !" maybe they come from other places like from other parts and maybe they're much advanced than us" William could just laugh at the theory "ahh yes femininity you and your crazy extents' then he just said firmly "its a volcano" 

resolute over padmidia/mars

rex and Ahsoka were on the bridge of the resolute looking at the planet

"Ahsoka you better get rest before we go for recon"

"sorry rexter just the forced hyperspace exit is so colorful and it still there "

"Yeah I agree," he said standing next to her and giving her a short smooth kiss "but you need rest"

"what can there be down there ? " she asked so amazed " I don't know!" they contemplated everything that could happen bad and good

"soo what's the procedure," she asked 

"well use a y wing with cargosean fuel its cheap but leaves nasty trails behind the ship" he replied

"Okay," she said half amused and half scared

" me too cyarika"

**Author's Note:**

> i tried y'all


End file.
